Something's Different
by TwilightLamb620
Summary: When Sam's little sister Bella gets lost on a hike and injured, a certain bronzed hair vampire takes pity on her and brings her to his home until someone can pick her up...will faith play at hand and allow these two the love they deserve? How will Sam react to his sister's vampire imprint after she sees him again?


\--

A/N:

Sadly I do not own the Twilight universe unlike in my dreams.

Follow my new Instagram to find sneak peaks of other stories,facts,memes, and quotes! @twilight_lamb620

Also yes I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm a busy girl between 3 fanfictions, school work, and my job. I promise in due time my stories will be updated soon but patience is necessary with me, okay?

Chapter 1: Falling

BPOV:

Legends…...that's what they were supposed to be until I learned the truth, I was only fifteen at the time when it happened to my brother, Sam, his senior year of highschool soon after that I had a feeling the same thing may happen to me when I was older or in this case sooner than I would have expected it to truly expected it to happen

I sighed as I made my way through the woods trying to find my way back to civilization or at least the road where I had parked my truck on so I could get back home before it got dark out, it was almost sunset which meant I probably wouldn't make it out in time, you see I've always had a terrible sense of direction even if I grew up on the reservation and always playing in the forest with the other kids I would always be the one who always got lost and had to wait for either Sam to find me or a search party was gathered for the millionth time to find my sorry ass as usual even now.

Time had passed fairly quickly as I looked at my phone to see if I had any cell reception, "Just my luck to be stuck out in the middle of the forest and not have any bars," I sighed as I sat down to rest for a few minutes before I would continue my journey of finding a trail out of here or hope someone would find me before Sam started going berserk over my absence yet again, though I knew I couldn't blame him for his overprotectiveness about me especially knowing my track record of clumsiness and getting lost I've probably been in and out of the E.R. more times than anyone in La Push, which is probably how I got the nickname Twinkle Toes from a very young age.

I took a deep breath and got up again then began to walk towards the sound of a river running near by figuring it was one of the three rivers that were near the reservation so I headed towards it deciding to follow it North to see where I would end up and hopefully near a road or something that I could follow so I'd be able to make it home before it got too dark out but there was no way to actually tell where I was going or which river it was I could only hope I was found before I end up spending the night in the woods. As I approached the river I started to stumble on the hidden roots and rocks tripping over a few here and there trying not to fall and injury myself as the sky darkened above me. After a few more feet I felt my foot getting caught in a hole or something as I fell I didn't notice the thick rock before I knew it my head made contact with the rock hard to wear a heard a crack that's when I smelled the blood and then the world went black.

When I started to wake I could hear hushed whispers around me as I groaned slightly from the throbbing of my forehead. "Isabella, are you awake?" I heard a soft concerned tone as I opened my eyes to see five extremely pale faces looking at me. "Um, where am I exactly?" I sat up slowly on the couch I was lying briefly taking note that my wallet was lying on the coffee table in front of me along with my cellphone….. that's when I noticed they all had noticed the strange color their eyes were a golden topaz...it was extremely strange. "Isabella, my name is Carlisle Cullen, a doctor at Forks General Hospital and my son,Edward," he pointed towards an extremely handsome bronze headed boy that was leaning against the wall , "found you in the woods unconscious while out hiking, you seemed to have cracked your head open on some type of hard surface, do you remember hitting your head any?" I thought back for a few minutes then nodded shortly after remembering how I had stepped into the hole and busted my head open on the rock. "Yeah, um it's nothing really new though, I'm quite the klutz and a very frequent visitor to the E.R also please, there is no need for the formality of my name, please I insist on being called Bella,also I really need to get a hold of my brother, Sam he's my guardian due to our mother ...dying in a car accident, and with no father in the picture he's the only one I have and he's bound to be worried sick so if you don't mind I really need to get home." I watched as Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Bella, but I'm going to need to check if you have a concussion or sustained any further injures." I only nodded. "I understand, but I feel fine except possibly another their degree sprained ankle so I know I'll have to wear my walking boot again and I honestly don't feel nauseated but my head is throbbing but it's only slightly though I wouldn't be surprised if I had at least a first degree concussion." I looked at the young doctor as I heard him chuckle. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you're a frequent visitor in the E.R. but I still need to evaluate your injuries and actually approve your self diagnoses." I couldn't help but smile as I laughed slightly as well. "Yeah, I wasn't joking. I've probably been to the E.R. more than any one of the rez." I slowly got up and winced slightly at the pain I felt in my ankle. "Definitely sprained but I think I manage." I slowly walked wincing every few minutes as I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off Edward who was leaning against the wall staring at me with looked like to be only…..rage as he quickly left the room. _What the hell is his deal?_ I decided to shrug it off as Carlisle spoke again. "Well, I would recommend you actually wear a boot when you're walking, but for now please have a seat and we can see if you actually do have a concussion." After a few minutes of basic questions such as my birthday, address, phone number, where I was born and my parents and siblings I answered them all perfectly. "There does seem to be a slight one you should be fine but I will not drive you to your home if no one is there,understood? Do you have anyone you can call so they can come pick you up?" I thought for a minute then nodded. "I could try to get a hold of my brother but he works late, and I'm not one hundred percent sure if he'll be home. Um,excuse me for a moment."

I grabbed my phone and looked for an empty room to call Sam as I waited for a few minutes it went to voicemail. "Hey,Sam, it's Bells um that's kinda obvious I know but I wanted to let you know I'm okay, I got lost in the woods earlier today and tripped in a hole go figure, and well I cracked my head open on a rock. Well the reason why I'm calling is because I'm at Dr. Carlisle Cullen's home, his son Edward found me unconscious and he doesn't want me to go home while you and Emily are not there so I'm possibly staying the night I'm not quite sure yet since you know you're working and all with Emily at her parents for the weekend. So um,yeah his address is um..." I saw a small pixie like girl approached me and handed me a piece of paper then mouth silently"Our address and Carlisle along with Esme's phone numbers." I nodded at her in appreciation then added in the address along with both of the phone numbers then hung up. "Thank you, um…." I saw the girl laugh lightly. "My name is Mary, but I prefer Alice." Before I could say anything the urge to vomit began to slowly rise as I bolted frantically looking for a bathroom as I managed to find one I ran immediately over to the toilet and began vomiting after I finished that's when I felt the cool hand against the back of my neck holding my hair as I finished I slowly looked up to see someone who I never expected to….._Edward Cullen._


End file.
